


No Strings Attached

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Even after leaving the agency Vanderwood stuck around Saeyoung and the bunker, keeping him on track and cleaning as usual. Vanderwood has seen MC's cousin many times and had felt a slight attraction but he never acted on it. Until one night she proposes something he can't refuse.





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Was a gift for a friend ^^  
> I haven't written smexy in months so hope it's okay!

                I crossed my arms and closed my eyes with a sigh. “All I’m saying is that you could at least throw away your empty chip bags when you’re finished.”

                “But it’s so faaaar.” The red-head before me sniveled as he dramatically threw himself over his keyboard.

                I could feel the vein in my temple start to pulse as my anger increased. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. “You have a trash can right beside you!”

                His eyes widened slightly and he pursed his lips as he looked down beside him. “Huh, I suppose I do. But see?” He held out his hand, reaching to touch the rim of the wastebasket. “It’s too faaar.”

                I tapped my foot against the floor. _He’s utterly useless._ I ground my teeth together before letting out a long sigh and turning to finish cleaning up his living space. _A top agent working as a maid for another. This is ridiculous._ I picked up a trash bag and threw away the tower of empty cans on the table.

                “Nooooo!!! Not the worship center of God 707!!”

                My shoulders hunched slightly as I continued to toss the cans into the bag, feeling slight pleasure in his distress. “It’s clutter.”

                “You wouldn’t understand!” I didn’t have to turn around to know that he was pouting.

                _Tsk! What a huge annoyance._ “I don’t understand why I’m still here even after everything.”

                “Because with me the agency can’t get to you? Buuut I believe it’s because you would miss me too much.” His sing-song voice made my eyebrow twitch as I absentmindedly reached for the taser at kept at my waist. “Gaaah!! Okay, okay!”

                “I’m back!”

                I looked towards the entrance of the bunker and saw the woman of his affection walk in with shopping bags. He rushed past me and hugged her strongly. “I was so worried! I kept an eye on you to make sure that you’d be all right while you were out.”

                _That’s a bit stalker-ish._ I rolled my eyes and continued to clean up the trash around me. He was already intolerable. Then she appeared into his life and it was a mystery to me how she could handle him so well. With her around he was worse than ever before.

                “Saeyoung I told you, you don’t have to worry. And you should’ve seen that I had my cousin with me.” The woman told him lovingly.

                “But you’re all I see.”

                I looked back towards the entrance of the bunker and locked eyes with her cousin. My back straightened and I quickly looked away as she tilted her head and smiled at me. _Why is she even here?!_

                “She’s gonna stay the night if that’s okay.”

                I paused for a minute before tying the trash back with rough and jerky movements. Keeping my eyes downcast I walked past everyone to get outside. I sighed and threw away the trash bag before reaching into the hidden pocket of my coat.

                “Why the hell would she be staying?” I grumbled as I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Holding the pack in one hand I hit it against the palm of my other hand a few times before pulling back the lid and pulling out a cigarette. I put the pack back into the pocket and removed my lighter. I cupped a hand around the lighter to keep the flame from blowing out and lit the tip of the cigarette.

                I took a long drag before releasing the smoke from between my lips. I watched as the smoke danced before eventually vanishing before my eyes. I flicked my thumb against the filter to remove the ash from the tip. _Well, if she’s going to stay I should finish cleaning and get the hell out of here._ With one last long drag I finished the cigarette and put out the remaining embers against the trash can before throwing it away.

                I rolled my shoulders and adjusted my clothes as I looked at the setting sun. “Let me get all this over with so I can leave.”

                I sighed as I stepped back into the bunker and found it pleasantly silent. _Thankfully they seem to have departed to their own rooms._ _It’ll make this smoother._ I crossed my arms and looked around at the mess that seemed to have doubled since I had been outside.

                “That red-headed monstrosity! How?! I was outside for ten minutes, at best!” I shouted as I surveyed the new piles of trash. I looked at the table and ground me teeth when I saw another stack of cans replacing the one that I had just thrown out. _It’s like he hoards the garbage and strategically places it for me._

                “I can help you clean up.”

                I glanced over my shoulder at the sudden soft voice. “I don’t need help. Just…go back to whatever you were doing.” I turned away from her, waving my hand in dismissal.

                “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s really no big deal. Cleaning isn’t so bad, especially when I get to hang out with such a handsome guy.”

                “Handsome?!” I spun on my heels the exact moment she took a step forward and slipped on a discarded chip bag. Reflexively I reached out to catch her before she fell to the floor. I felt a slight rush of heat come to my face when I realized that my hand inadvertently cupped here breast as I caught her. “S-Sorry!” I stammered as I quickly steadied her.

                My eyes widened as she smiled up at me. “If you wanted to feel me up all you had to do was ask.” She pressed a finger to her cheek and winked at me.

                “Excuse me?!” I could feel even more heat rush to my face and I took a step away from her. “Why in the world would I ask such a thing?!”

                “Well I suppose that depends.” The smile stayed on her lips as she matched me step for step.

                “Depends on what?” The backs of my knees hit a chair and my body willingly collapsed into it. I swallowed hard as she put both hands on the arm rests and leaned in close, the wide neckline of her top causing the fabric to slip down her shoulders.

                “It depends on you.” She said softly as she gently placed a hand on my knee. “And if you enjoyed it or not.” She kept her eyes locked with mine as she began to slide her hand up my leg.

                “Miss—“

                “You were curious before weren’t you? I could see it the last time I was here, you weren’t being particularly sneaky.” She pulled away from me and crossed her arms. “In all honesty, I thought you’d say something then, judging by how you would look at me.” She laughed softly. “I thought I looked bad that day or something. I’ve been coming for visits in order to see you again and up until tonight I’ve had no luck.”

                “You. Why would you want to see me?” I crossed my legs as I looked up at her hoping to hide the slight arousal I was feeling.

                “Mmhmm I did. I wasn’t lying when I said you were handsome. I find you very attractive and well there’s nothing wrong with a man and woman indulging in each other, is there? And like last time you look really wound up and need some way to…de-stress a little.” Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in response to my silence. _What was this? She couldn’t be serious! Could she?_

                Her lips curved in a slightly embarrassed smile, which allowed me to feel like the tables had turned. I continued to remain silent as the wind seemed to leave her sails. She sighed again and shrugged before rubbing the back of her neck. “I just thought maybe you wanted me to make the first move. I guess that was just my imagination.” She chuckled softly before clearing her throat. “Duly noted. I’ll just, uhh, go back to my room.”

                She curtly nodded before turning away from me. I smiled and reached out to grab her wrist. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she looked back at me. “You’re suggesting a coupling between a man and woman, no strings attached?”

                “Yes. Or at least I thought that’s what I was suggesting…” She said as she began to turn to face me.

                I rubbed my thumb against the inside of her wrist and watched as she closed her eyes. I glanced down the hall. “And what of your cousin?”

                “It’s not her business who I sleep with.”

                “Fair enough.” I released her wrist and stood up. Without glancing back towards her I walked down the opposite hallway. I heard her hurried footsteps as she followed after me.

                “Wait, why did you just walk away?” She asked as we walked into the room she was to stay in.

                “I’m not an exhibitionist.” I said flatly as I shrugged my coat off my shoulders and laid it on top of the dresser. “This is one of the few rooms, in this hellish place, that isn’t monitored.” I began to peel off my gloves and placed them on top of my coat before turning to face her. I crossed my arms and leaned against the dresser watching her, waiting for her next move.

                “S-So me trying to come on to you was recorded?” Her cheeks flushed a bright red as I silently nodded. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

                I shrugged and gave her a smile. “It is. That red-headed devil is going to have a field day with it. It’s just more ammunition for him. So, how are you going to make it up to me?”

                “What…what did you have in mind?” She asked as she looked down at her hands. _It must’ve taken a lot for her to be so bold before._

                It had been years since I had even considered having a sexual partner, and seeing her this timid and shy was stirring up a fire inside me that I thought had extinguished long ago. _I’m really going to enjoy this._ “For starters you could close the door.”

                She snapped to attention and turned towards the door. “Yes! Right, that would be a good place to start.”

                I took long strides, closing the space between us. She closed the door and turned the lock on the doorknob. When she turned around I slammed my hands against the door on either side of her. She jumped and her eyes widened as she looked up at me. After a few moments of silence she bit her lip and I grabbed her chin to keep her from looking away from me.

                I tilted her face upward as I leaned in, our lips almost touching. “No strings attached?” She bit her lip again and shook her head. “Good.” I took a step forward pressing my body against her and crashed my lips against hers as she gasped.

                She reached up and placed her hands on my shoulder, her fingers trembled slightly as she gripped my clothes. Inwardly smiling I deepened the kiss, my tongue slipping between her lips. She whimpered softly as my tongue danced with hers and she released my clothes to wrap her arms around my neck.

                I pulled away with a resounding smacking sound as our lips parted. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. _This kind of reaction from one kiss?_ _Interesting._ I put my hands on her hips and maneuvered my thumbs underneath her shirt and touched her bare skin.

                Her arms tightened around my neck as if she was trying to keep herself upright. “You are very sensitive, aren’t you?”

                “N-No I’m not! Nnngh.” She bit her lip trying hold back a moan as I slid my hands fully underneath the fabric of her shirt.

                “You shouldn’t lie to me.” I told her sternly as I lightly trailed my fingers up her sides. She leaned back against the door as she lifted her arms above her head without me prompting her to. I cocked an eyebrow and very slowly began to lift her top over her head. I smirked as she wiggled her hips impatiently. _You got the drop on me out there but in here, I’m going to remain in charge._

                I paused and twisted the material of her shirt before her arms were free and pinned them against the door just above her head. Her face jerked upwards and she looked into my eyes. “I’m only going to give you this one chance to stop this. If you don’t want this, tell me now.”

                Her eyes were shining with passion as she continued to look up at me. “I do want this.” I smiled at her response and tightened my grip on the makeshift bindings of her shirt as she tried to free her hands.

                “There’s no going back. You understand that?”

                “Yes, I understand Vanderwood.” She whispered.

                My smile faded as my name fell from her lips. Her voice was smooth as silk and it sent a shiver down my spine. I let go of her shirt and grabbed her hips. Lifting her she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist as I pressed her back against the door.

                She put her arms around my neck again, her shirt slipping from her arms and falling to the floor. I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her roughly. She held onto me tightly as she kissed me back with just as much vigor. She gasped before letting out a moan as I took her lower lip between my teeth and bit it playfully.

                I pulled back and looked at her kiss-swollen lips as I licked my own. I had forgotten how lost one could get with the premise of sex. I put a hand on her leg, her skin feeling hot to the touch. I watched her face intently as I ran my hand up her leg and underneath her skirt. Her breath was coming in short pants as my fingers trailed along her pantie-line.

                Twisting my hand I pressed my thumb against the moistened spot of her panties. Her spine arched as she threw her head back. I rolled the pad of my thumb against her clit, using the fabric of her panties for added friction. She bit her lip, holding back her moans as her nails dug into my shoulders.

                I could feel her legs shake as she wrapped them more firmly around me. I pulled her panties aside and used my index finger to trace the slit of her pussy. Her hips jerked against my hand and I laughed before leisurely inserting one finger. She groaned in frustration as I removed my finger with the same speed.

                She lowered her head and pressed her forehead against mine. “Pl-please!” She whispered in desperation.

                “Please what, _____?”

                “F-Fuck me! I don’t…don’t care if you use…your fingers or your cock…just please!” She panted as she began to move her hips.

                I couldn’t help but laugh at the intensity of her words. It wasn’t until my cock throbbed painfully that I realized I had my own sense of urgency. I reached for the button of my pants and paused when I realized I had no form of protection handy.

                “It’s okay…” She spoke up, sensing my hesitation. “I have a birth control implant.”

                I felt a mixture of relieve at her words and anger at myself for not thinking of asking before things got as far as they currently were. I kissed her again, using her to release the slight anger I felt at myself. I continued to kiss her as I released my cock from the confines of my pants.

                She sighed happily against my lips and reached between our bodies to hold her panties to the side. I wrapped my hand around my cock and positioned its head at the entrance of her pussy. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down.

                “Yes!” She moaned as she angled her hips as I thrust fully into her.

                I ground my teeth as the walls of her her pussy squeezed my cock tightly. I took a few deep breaths before I began thrusting with a steady rhythm. She placed her hand on my cheek and pressed a kiss against my lips. Our tongues twisted together as I thrust harder and faster.

                I could feel the walls of her pussy start to twitch hinting that she was getting closer to her release. I kept my lips against hers as she tried to pull away, I had no idea how loud she would be and the last thing I needed or wanted was anyone’s curiosity getting the better of them.

                Using my thumb, I started to stimulate her clit with each thrust. She tightened her legs around me once more and cried out against my lips as she came around me. I thrust into her and froze as I followed her into the waves of ecstasy.

                I leaned into her and she rested her cheek against my shoulder as we both tried to catch our breaths. The minutes passed and she gradually unwrapped her legs from around my waist and with a small groan I pulled out of her. I made sure she was steady on her feet before stepping away from her and putting my cock back in my pants. _I’ll shower later, too much more time off the cameras and_ he’ll _start asking questions._

                “That was...amazing.” She sighed as I bent down and picked her shirt up off the floor. She brushed the hair out of her face and took her shirt with a smile before putting it on.

                I walked over to the dresser and put my gloves back on before grabbing my coat. “It was rather stimulating.”

                “Shall we go clean now?” She laughed as she opened the door.

                “What?” I looked at her quizzically.

                “I told you I’d help. So let’s go.” She waved her hand before disappearing into the hallway.

                I couldn’t hold back the smile that played at my lips as I looked at the empty doorway. I wasn’t going to deny that she was something else. She was like no woman I had ever seen. Being able to have sex and then carry on like nothing had happened. I followed after, feeling ever curious about this woman who had entered my life.


End file.
